


Drabbles and Oneshots centering all Robins

by howtotrainyourbat



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Assassins & Hitmen, Drabble Collection, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-14
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-06-02 06:05:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6553963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/howtotrainyourbat/pseuds/howtotrainyourbat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>au where JayTim are assassins and run into a trap, one of them gets injured and can’t continue on without the other’s help and there are too many opponents for one of them to take on and they decide to die together, barricade themselves in a room, lay out explosives to at least take most of their enemies with them as one of them is dying anyways from the injuries</p><p>inspired by Pixie Lott’s “Bang” and a scene in the early seasons of Supernatural</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Final Hour

**Author's Note:**

> sooo... hi.  
> This is my first fic on here and my first time writing JayTim. I'm not a native English-speaker so please excuse any errors and since this is non-betaed you might find mistakes.  
> I hope you like this drabble and if you did then leave kudos or a comment. Constructive criticism is appreciated.  
> If you have any drabble requests, feel free to tell me  
> this is my tumblr if anyone's interested: www.tumblr.com/blog/how-to-train-your-bat

The door slammed shut with a loud bang and the lock clicked just in time before a heavy weight threw itself against it. Jason pressed his body against the other side of the wooden door with all his might to keep it shut against the assault from outside, all the while keeping his hearing focused on the small laboured pants from beside him where Tim was slumped against the wall.  
He had his eyes shut, thick lashes fluttering with every trembling breath while he had one hand pressed tightly to the heavy bleeding right below his ribs, where a knife had pierced the flesh and covering the gash on his throat with his other one. Tim’s chest was hitching from the strain of getting air into his lungs around the blood and his pretty face pulled into a pained grimace, however, still holding on bravely.  
Jason ripped his eyes away from the injured man and quickly scanned the room they had fled to for any kind of object able to block the door instead of his own body. He spotted a sturdy steel bar and quickly reached over to shove it between the handles of the door and managed to get one of the massive office cubicles in front of it, as well.  
He then grabbed both Tim’s and his duffle bags filled with weapons off the ground to sling them over his shoulder and bent down to stare at his partner, noticing with dread how deadly pale Tim had become, the blood loss having sucked every little bit of colour out of him.  
With a gentle hand, Jason stroked the milky-white cheek and couldn’t help but let out a relieved breath when Tim’s eyes twitched and he opened his lids as much as he could to look back into stormy greys. A tired smile grazed his lips before it was interrupted by a wheezing cough which had Jason cringing inwardly. The thin trail of scarlet running down the corner of Tim’s mouth didn’t make it any better.  
“Tim, we gotta get you outta here. They’ll soon break through this whimsy fucking door and we don’t have ‘nough ammo left”, Jason growled and reached for Tim’s arm to hook it around his neck and heave him up, the choked whimper sending a painful stab through his heart. But he ignored it as he had to get the both of them out of this shithole of a trap before their pursuers managed to get inside, the door already creaking from the strain. “If you fall asleep, I’ll fucking kill you.”  
Tim gave a rough chuckle and suppressed another cough, unable to stop from leaning his full weight against Jason’s side as he barely felt his legs and his vision swam from suddenly being in the vertical. “I knew you’re mad but you don’t seriously... think that we have a chance of us both making it out. There’s too many of them and I can’t think straight enough to come up with a pla-”, this time, Tim couldn’t stop the violent cough, blood dripping down and soaking his tight sweater, the red vanishing in the dark fabric as if it was just a horrible trick playing on Jason’s mind.”Get me over to the counter. We have one explosives left and when they barge in, I’ll blow them up.”  
Jason stopped dead in his tracks and turned to look down at the younger man in his arms, trying his utmost to convince himself that Tim still had a chance, that the lack of colour on his face would come back and that his wounds weren’t as bad as they looked. “And you’re fucking crazy if you even think for one damn second that I’m gonna leave you here to die.”  
“Jason, there’s no other way, I’m... you get us out of here and then what? Expect me to swim the way back where we came from? You can’t hold me up the whole way and the freezing water will kill me anyways. Let me at least help you get away.”  
Barely stopping the urge to hurl the desk in front of him through the entire room and scream in frustration and anger, Jason stared into Tim’s half-lidded baby blues, usually so large and enticing and now just exhausted but with the decisive glint in them, Jason knew all too well from his lover. He realized then in this moment that he wouldn’t be able to stop Tim from doing this. And so he just gave in with a curt nod. The relief on Tim’s face, when Jason did not immediately protest loudly to his plan, made his heart ache. That Tim could, even for just one second, think that Jason would leave him behind, reminded Jason of how much Tim had been used to being easily discarded.  
“Give me the explosives and the machine-gun”, Tim demanded with a shaky voice and managed to still sound determined. Jason carefully lowered him down to the ground so Tim could lean back against the counter of the abandoned office, which he did with a wheezing exhale, blue eyes sliding shut immediately.  
Jason frowned and bit back the burning in his own eyes as he crouched down in front of his partner, taking out everything they would need to blow up their enemies and then placing the explosives closer to the door, taking the button to trigger them back to where Tim was breathing shallowly. The taller assassin lowered himself and made himself comfortable beside Tim, gently nudging him to get his attention.  
“Are you even able to hold the gun, babe?” He asked softly and pulled Tim a little closer to his side, the younger’s lids lifting before his confused gaze shifted to Jason, the cloudy grey of his eyes and the devotion visible in them, made Tim’s throat clog up even more as realization dawned on him.  
“No...” He answered; but not to Jason’s question. He shook his head once and stared pleadingly at the beautiful, strong and alive man beside him. “Yes.” Jason reached up to cup Tim’s face in his large hands, reminding him of how much smaller Tim was than him and of how much smaller he looked now that the life was slowly pouring out of him.  
“Jason, you can’t-““Do you really think I would let you die here alone? Do you have so little faith in me? In how fucking much I love you!”  
Tim closed his mouth and just looked at Jason as if he was seeing him for the first time. Jason then noticed what he’d just blurted out and closed his eyes, rubbing over his face before running his fingers through his hair with a quiet sigh. Of course, he was the only idiot in this goddamn world who’d tell someone he loved them while being in an argument and that person was dying.  
“So, you’ll really stay with me?” Came the weak reply, Tim’s usually strong and sarcastic voice now small and tired. But he also sounded peaceful. Jason opened his eyes again to look at Tim and give an affirmative nod, his hand returning to its place against Tim’s cheek to rub his thumb tenderly against the soft skin. How was it still so soft.  
“Yeah. I’ll stay with you, babybird”, Jason muttered and gave one of the lazy smiles he saved for Tim only. “Would it be too cliché to now ask you to marry me?”  
Tim snorted quietly and closed the small gap between them to let their lips meet in a kiss, almost sinking fully against Jason as his strength left him completely and then breaking away again slowly, resting his forehead against the other’s slightly stubbly chin. “They’re coming in”, he breathed as the rattling against the barricaded door increased and the drawer, Jason had shoved in front of it, fell over. The handles were also close to coming loose from their hinges and the voices on the other side grew louder, more threatening.  
“Hey Tim?”  
“Yeah?”  
“You’ll fucking wait until I get there, understood?”  
For a dreadful moment of silence, Jason thought Tim was already gone but then he heard another breathy ‘yeah’ and leant the both of them back against the counter, somehow feeling at ease with the situation and himself. Probably for the very first time in his damn life.  
“Good”, he answered and placed the gun down on the ground. Jason knew he wouldn’t need it. Because as soon as those fuckers came in he’d send them to hell.  
“Jason?”  
“Hmm?”  
“I would’ve said... yes.”  
Jason furrowed his brows and his lips pulled back in a snarl as he felt Tim go completely slack in his arm, no expanding of his chest and no more witty remarks.  
And as the door burst open and Jason pressed the button, he felt Tim’s cold lips against his for the last time as fire engulfed them and the world fell asleep with a static noise.  
And Jason had never felt more at home.


	2. Puppy Kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is for the lovely Bambi_has_a_gun who requested fluffy wolf kisses aka licks featuring Alpha!Jason and Omega!Tim

Tim was seated on the floor right in front of the big comfortable sofa he had forced Jason into agreeing to buy a few years back. The laptop on his lap was radiating a pleasant heat as he was typing away numbers and letters to gain access to one of the accounts of a criminal, he and Jason had been surveying for some time now. The steaming mug of coffee was placed on the living room table right beside him, ready to be grabbed and emptied.

The soft drumming of rain against the large window front made Tim only feel even more at home, with him being all warm and cozy in their shared apartment.

Being totally absorbed in his work, Tim did only faintly register the door opening and closing and only tensed briefly before recognizing the heavy footsteps of his partner and immediately relaxing back against the couch. He didn't turn his head when he felt the cushions dipping behind him but closed the laptop and shoved it away, just in time before his head was tipped back by gentle but calloused fingers.

Baby blues met stormy greys and the short glint of pearly white fangs as Jason smiled down at him, made his stomach churn in the best kind of ways.  
"Hey babybird. Your leg keeping you up?"

Jason frowned lightly and Tim just gave a faint shrug, one finger tapping against the closed laptop's lid. As if mentioning woke it up, the gunshot wound on Tim's leg throbbed and he shifted a bit to distract his body from the dull pain. "Nah, couldn't sleep because there was some work that I needed to finish. I actually managed to get past-"

He didn't get to finish the sentence as Jason had leant forward to lick swiftly over his omega's lips, shutting him up. Jason gave a quiet growl and slid one hand from Tim's cheek to curl his fingers into the dark hair at the nape of the smaller man's nape, rubbing it soothingly and drawing a deep purr from Tim's throat. The alpha in Jason needing the assurance that his mate was safe and healthy and content.

"You still think you can lie to me after all these years?" Jason snorted softly and shook his head, letting his eyes roam over the pillows and blankets Tim had managed to hoard around himself. "You wanna tell me why you built a nest, baby?"

Tim blinked owlishly at him before tilting his head forth again to stare at the nest as well, feeling heat creeping up into his cheeks. "They're comfortable, is all. This got nothing to do with my leg hurting."

Jason pulled gently but firmly on the omega's hair to make him drop his head back again and brushed their noses against each other, grey eyes even darker than before, laced with a hint of anger but also concern and arousal. "So, your heat's close or what? Didn't I just fuck it out of you, two weeks ago?"

Tim could feel heat pooling in his belly at Jason's crude words and put one hand over his stomach, lifting the other one to put it against Jason's cheek to stroke it softly He knew his mate didn't mean to put words so harshly most of the time, just that he didn't know how to deal with feelings like fear and affection.   
"Jason, I'm fine. Really. I already took something for the pain."   
Now it was Tim leaning up and arching his back a bit more to reach higher and stroke his tongue along his alpha's throat, licking a long languid stripe up to his chin. "I was just cold and wanted to wait for you to get home safely. We're okay, Jason."

Tim smiled up at the alpha above him and felt himself being pulled up suddenly, back pressing down into the soft cushioning of the sofa and Jason's warm and heavy body caging him in safely, the eyes staring into his now void of the anger and concern but instead widened in awe and surprise.

"Repeat that."

"I'm okay, Jason?"

"No. You said 'we'. Why did you say "we're okay"?"

"Uhm."

Tim's brain came to a melt-down as he stared back at his mate, clueless and silent as he waited for his mind and body to come up with an answer and then getting it as he noticed his hand rubbing unconscious circles over his belly.   
Tim froze and opened his mouth to say something before closing it again. Jason shifted his gaze from his lover's face and down his body, then up at Tim again.

"Babe...?"

"I think I..."

Jason wasted no Time pressing his face into the crook of Tim's neck and taking a deep inhale, the animal in him roaring at the shifted scent, Tim normally smelling like an array of spices but now it was laced with something sweeter and richer, heavier; as if there was another scent mixing into his.

"Shit, babybird, you're-"

"Yeah."

There was a moment of silence between them, shocked and stunned with the turn of events.   
And then Jason erupted with a laugh and wrapped his arms tightly around his mate's middle, hoisting him up into a seating position against his chest to press Tim closer and closer.

"Fuck, you're amazing." Jason groaned and nudged his nose against Tim's chin to grant himself better access to his mate's throat, covering it with gentle bites and leaving possessive marks while working his way up to Tim's mouth, licking at it happily until the other opened his mouth to let Jason's tongue in. A satisfied whine ripped from Tim's lips and his arms wrapped around Jason's neck to keep his alpha as close as possible, his instincts making him want to wrap himself around his mate, to feel protected and safe. How he didn't notice the change in his body sooner, Tim wasn't able to fathom.  
With a soft gasp he pulled away from Jason's lips and rested his forehead against the other man's, a content and almost shy smile formed on his lips while Jason's fingers slid around his body to spread over his stomach. 

"I can't believe-" Jason shook his head and leant back to look at his partner's beautiful face, took in the big droopy eyes and the flushed cheeks, noticed the little additional weight on them, which were noticeable for Jason nevertheless, and came to the conclusion that he loved this look on Tim a lot. "You're such a miracle, Tim."

Suddenly Tim found himself pressed back into the sofa once more and before he could even utter one word, Jason slid down his body and had his t-shirt pushed up in no time to press his ear against his stomach, drawing an amused chuckle from Tim. "You're an idiot. You can't possibly hear anything yet, you know?"

"I don't care. They're already in there, nevertheless." Jason sent him a half-hearted glare before going back to focusing on Tim's belly, adorning it with so much affection in his eyes that Tim instantly had trouble breathing. Tim's eyebrows shot up in surprise at Jason's words. "What do you mean 'they'? We don't even know for sure if our assumptions are correct."   
Jason turned his head to blink up at his mate, chin perched gently on top of Tim, and let his lips contort into a cocky grin before he licked another appreciative stripe over the pale skin of Tim's stomach.   
"Oh you know, I'm just that potent. I'm pretty confident, I've knocked you up good."  
Tim let out a scandalized gasp and reached out to smack Jason over the head. 

After a while, the pouring rain finally drowned out amused laughter, happy growls and passionate moans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos, comments and construcitve criticism is always welcome.  
> Also, if you have any prompts or wishes, feel free to tell me any time.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my Tumblr if anyone's interested: www.tumblr.com/blog/how-to-train-your-bat


End file.
